


if you could change it

by imjustconfused



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, TenRose - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, tenxrose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustconfused/pseuds/imjustconfused
Summary: the fam is travelling trough the space, and they meet someone the Doctor recognises. She asks Yaz to do something for her, telling some man in pinstripe suit something crazy.
Relationships: Rose - Relationship, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	if you could change it

**Author's Note:**

> i´ve had this in my head for a long time, so I´m happy I finally got to write it down.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor turned to her ´fam´. 

´´We are at the biggest market in the universe. You can buy everything here, from loads of food and souvenirs to slaves in the dark corners of the market. Just like London and New York are mixture of cultures, this market, as well as this whole planet, is mixture of cultures from all over the universe. Rule number one, don´t stare. If you see a blue man talking to a creature made of ice, they may just be just discussing space football.´´

Then she opened TARDIS door and they stepped into the rush of a place full of aliens. Although the fam didn´t stare at anything (or anyone) particular, they were staring with their mouths open. They had seen lots of thing, but never so many aliens in one place. 

The Doctor pointed at a café with tables and chairs, run by strange green creatures. ´´This café is run by Raxacoricofallapatorians, they have the best coffee in this galaxy. It is planted on the moon of…´´

Suddenly, she stopped talking. She was looking at someone sitting at a nearby table. 

She turned to Yaz and quietly told her: ´´I need you to do something for me. There, at one of the tables, is sitting a young white man with brown hair and sideburns, wearing a brown pinstripe suit and a long coat. Please, go and tell him to tell her he loves her. Quickly, please, while he´s still there.´´

Yaz was surprised. She knew the Doctor was sometimes didn´t make sense, but never this much. ´´So, I go to him and tell him, the Doctor wants you to tell her you love her. Is that it?´´ 

The Doctor turned to Yaz with fear in her eyes. ´´Don´t tell him who I am. Just a friend of yours who is a time traveller or something. Okay?´´

´´Um, hey. I´m Yaz and I need to tell you something.´´

The young man seemed surprised Yaz started talking to him, but politely answered ´´yeah?´´

´´Tell her you love her´´

´´I´m sorry?´´ The man looked confused. ´´What…who… who are you?´´

´´Look, I don´t know who you are, but a friend of mine, who is a time traveller if that helps, told me to tell you this. And she seemed this was a matter of life and death, so I just went to tell you and didn´t ask questions.´´

He looked at her suspiciously and asked ´´She? I don´t think I know any female time traveler. From my future, probably, or..Romana? Is she Romana?´´

´´No, she is not Romana, whoever is that. But, anyway, I got to go, but make sure you tell her, right? My friend seemed really in need for you to do it.´´

With this, Yaz started walking away. She turned back just to see a blonde girl approaching the table, asking the man ´´Who was that? Doctor, why are you looking at me like this? Doctor?´´

Yaz´s eyes widened with the realization, and she started to run back to the Doctor, her Doctor. 

´´Was that you?´´ Yaz asked the Doctor, sitting in another café, this time run by people looking like cactuses. ´´I knew you could change faces, but I didn´t know you used to be a man.´´

Doctor looked Yaz in the eyes. ´´I was a man twelve time before. This is the first time I´m a woman. And yes, it was me.´´ She looked sadly into the distance befor saying ´´Ryan and Graham are waiting in a line for a super epic rollercoaster they have here. We should go back to them.´´

´´Whoa, that was wild!´´ said Graham when they got down from the rollercoaster. 

´´It certainly was´´ replied Ryan, visibly trying not to throw up.

Doctor´s hair was a mess and Yaz´s hairband had disappeared somewhere during the ride, so only now she was able to see anything. 

They were laughing, trying to find somewhere to sit, when a couple approached them. 

The same man to whom Yaz had talked earlier, the previous Doctor, turned to Yaz and said ´´Thank you. Thank you and your time travelling friend. Just wanted to say, thank you.´´ , before he ran back to the blonde waiting nearby. 

Yaz turned to the Doctor. ´´See, it worked! They´re holding hands!´´

The Doctor, however, looked sad. ´´Holding doesn´t mean anything, especially with these two.´´

But when the couple stopped in the middle of the road and started snogging, blocking everyone´s way, Yaz could have sworn she saw tears in the Doctor´s eyes.


End file.
